emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7965 (18th October 2017)
Plot Daz is hopeful that he might have a new job. Frank calls in at Tenant House to find out how Eliza is. Megan explains the seizure could point to epilepsy, which is very common in children with cerebral palsy. Megan receives a call informing her Eliza has had another seizure and rushes off. Despite Bob objections, Brenda has given Daz a trial cleaning the café. Dr Ashraf confirms Eliza has epilepsy so he's started her on medication. The doctor inquires about Eliza's difficult birth and that she's not walking yet. Megan knows Dr Ashraf is thinking Eliza may have cerebral palsy and begs for a straight answer. At The Woolpack, nervous Kath prepares for the contract signing. Chrissie arrives before Rebecca and proceeds to ask Kath questions. Bob worries about employing Daz due to his history but agrees to give him a chance. Daz is soon charming Pearl. Dr Ashraf explains that Eliza has bilateral spastic diplegia - a mild form of cerebral palsy. Jai struggles with the diagnosis but Megan wants to know what this will mean for their daughter's future. Although he cannot be certain, Dr Ashraf thinks it will mainly affect her legs. Jai can't handle things and walks out. Chrissie asks Kath is she is conning them, so Kath gets up and leaves. Daz butters Pearl up with freebies and gossip. Outside the pub, Kath phones Robert to tell him that she had to walk out. Rebecca overhears Kath declaring she can't keep lying so demands answers. Frank tells Vanessa that he wants her to be happy so he's okay with whoever she falls in love with as long as they make her happy. Kath insists she was making a personal call and Home Farm Estate should be glad of her investment. Chrissie wonders what Kath's game is. Kath insists she wants to invest for tax avoidance purposes so she still wants the deal to go ahead. Rebecca suggests they delay signing anything until tomorrow. Megan worries to Frank that she's not strong enough for Eliza. Frank tells Megan she's amazing and gives her a friendly peck which Megan doesn't react well too and storms off. Daz tells Pearl and Brenda tales of Dan and Kerry's bedroom antics which embarrasses Dan when he enters the café. Bob agrees to employ Daz. Rebecca updates Robert on the meeting and how she suspects Kath is lying about something. As soon as Rebecca leaves, Robert gets on the phone to Kath but the call is interrupted when Tim appears at the scrapyard. After wrongly assuming Daz, Pearl and Amelia were laughing at her, Vanessa declares to the pub that she's unsure if she's a gay, straight or bisexual but demands there be no labels, gossip or jokes about her sexuality. Daz worries when Amelia publicly tags him as staff on the café's social media page. Megan explains to Jai that Dr Ashraf gave her all the positives after he walked out, insisting it's a good thing they know about Eliza's condition early. Jai is still struggling to digest Eliza's diagnosis and orders Megan not to say their daughter is disabled as people will view her as different. Tim insists Robert owes him. He claims he isn't a bad man but he needs money and will do anything. Robert tells Tim he can do one last job for him. Cast Regular cast *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Dr Ashraf - Gary Pillai *Kath - Claire Cage *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan Locations *Dale Head - Front garden *Tenant House - Kitchen/dining room *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Dr Ashraf's office *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Main Street *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin and scrapyard *David's Shop - Shop floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,700,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes